dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
JoshuaFilms (CLG Wiki Edition)
Note: these are dream logos, but I wanted to do this anyways. JoshFilm Background: JoshuaFilms/JoshFilms/JoshFilm Was Founded In 1918 by Me (Although I was born In 2008, This Is Dream Logos), My Producer Was Born In The Late 1880's, In 1919, Me And My Producer Wanted To Make Company, On The Middle 1920's (1925), We Wanted To Make Fake Roblox Logos (Although Roblox Was Created In 2006, This Is Dream Logos). Logo 1 (1919–1925) Logo: We See A Gray Background With A Text On The Top Saying 'Joshfilm' With A Byline Saying 'By Famous Network' Nicknames: 'The Text' 'Joshfilm' SFX: A Still Logo. Music: None, Because This Was Not Seen On Any Films. Ability (I cannot spell that word): Extinct/Ultra Rare, It was not seen in any films. Scare Factor: Low, The Lines may get a few, If not, then None. Logo 2: (1925, 1930–1934, 1935–1949) (I cannot show It due to no images found) Logo: We See A Grass Background With A 3D Text Saying 'Joshfilm'. Nicknames: 'The Text II' '3D Roblox Text' 'Joshfilm II' Variants: * 10th Aniversary: Too Much To Explain, But you can see my video on my channel. * 1930-1934: Same As The 1925 Logo, But It's Daytime, The Text Is White, And It's a bit jiggly, And The Camera Moves Differently. SFX: None Or The Camera Moving. Music: None Or The Opening Theme Of The Film. Ability: Common, Due To No Old Film Effects, But Extremely Rare For The Films Having This Logo, But There are No Films, I had no time to make films. Scare Factor: None To Low, The Camera Moving & Camera Flying May Get A Few. JoshFilms Background: On The Late 1950's, Me And My Producer Wanted To Upgrade The Company Into JoshFilms, On The Middle 1950's, We Had A 2 New Team Members Called Ashley & Robbert, But On The Late 1960's, Me & My Producer Earned $2,000 Because Of How Nice My Logos Where, But Sadly On The Early 1960's, We Lost $500 Because Of A Robber Steeling Our Money, But In 1973, A Police Arrested The Robber And We Got Our Money Back. Logo 3: (1950–1966, 1967–1974, 1975-2002) (Again, I cannot show the image due to no images, and I cannot find videos) Logo: Same As The 1925 Logo, But The Text Is On A Part, Josh Is Blue, And Films Is Orange, And Josh Is On Top Of 'Films'. Nicknames: The Roblox 3D Text II Variants: * 1967-1974: Same As The 1950 Logo, But The Part Is Gone And The Camera Moves Differently Again. * 1975-2002: Again, Same As The 1950 Logo, But The 'O' In 'Josh' Is Tilted 90 Or 80 Degrees, And The Camera Moves Differently Again. Ability: Again, Common, Due to no films having this logo, but rare for the films having this logo. Scare Factor: Same As Logo 2. Logo 4: (2003–2008) Too Lazy To Explain The Logo. Nicknames: The New Roblox Text. SFX: None (Sorry, I forgot to explain that In other logos). Ability: Common. Scare Factor: Low To Medium, The Zooming 'Josh' May Get A Few. Joshua Pictures Entertainment Skipping Background Due To Sleepiness. Logo 5: (1986–1990) Note: Once again, I could not upload the image, because when I was uploading, It gave me an error saying ' Invalid Token'. Logo: Unknown, Due To No Known Stuff. Nicknames: The Windmill Ability: Common. Scare Factor: None To Medium, The Music And The Fading Text Might Surprise Some. JoshuaFilms Again, Skipping Background. Logo 6: (2009–Present) Go To My Channel Called Kristina & Josh Stening If you want to see my video. Again, Too Sleepy To Explain The Logo, But I will explain the final logo. Nicknames: New Roblox Text II Ability: Common. Scare Factor: Low. Logo 7: (2014–Present) Logo: Same As The Universal 1997-2012 Logo, But The Text Reads 'JoshuaFilms' Instead of 'Universal'. Nicknames: Universal JoshuaFilms SFX: The Globe Rotating And The Text Rotating. Music: Same As The 1997-2012 Universal Pictures/Studios Music, But It's different. Ability: Common, But you can find It In my channel. Scare Factor: Low For Those Who Are A Little Scared Of The Music, None For Those Who Are Not Scared Of This Logo.Category:Uncategorized